


Air Vent

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean/Cas walks into the bathroom at a fast food restaurant and sees a person dangling halfway out of an air vent.  He’s not entirely sure he wants to know what the guy is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Vent

“And how would you know Dean? You’ve never even worked here.” Jo says, with her eyebrows raised and a hand on her hip. When she takes that stance Dean knows it’s best not to argue. 

“Alright, alright. Fine you win. Thanks for the burger.” He replies, hands raised in the air. Jo leans over the counter and gives him her number one sarcastic look. 

“You're welcome.” Dean rolls his eyes at her tone. He gets up from his seat at the bar and starts walking over to the bathroom.

“See you later.” Dean calls, waving a hand behind him, a little tipsy from the drinks he’s had.

He strides over to the bathroom, swinging open the door and freezes right where he is. Dean can’t help himself.

“What the fuck?” Right in front of him he can see a pair of legs dangling out of an air vent in the middle of the bathroom. Whoever it is, they obviously didn’t hear the door open, close or Dean swearing over the loud music playing inside the Roadhouse. Dean stands still for a little while, wondering whether he should leave, relieve himself and then leave or perhaps ask what on earth the person was doing. Curiosity captures him and he decides on the latter.

He takes a few steps forward before he stops just in front of the dangling legs. Muscular dangling legs, Dean can’t help but think. He clears his throat and the legs seem to stop moving. Finally.

“Um - hey dude, need a little help there?” He asks, as it seems to be the only appropriate thing to say in the situation at hand. There was a pause before he hears a crash and a deep gravelly voice.

“Yes, please.” The man sounds exhausted. Dean wonders how long he’d been up there.

“You mind telling me why you’re up there?” He knows he shouldn’t be asking but Dean really wants to know because this might be the funniest thing he has ever witnessed. There’s another pause. A bit longer this time and Dean nearly tells the man that he doesn’t have to say anything but he’s interrupted before he can open his mouth.

“I’m trying to get away from my date. He’s…he’s not very pleasant. I went to leave but he stopped me and said it was rude and disrespectful. But I don’t think I can sit there for another minute so…I decided to take other measures so that I could leave.” The man takes a deep sigh and from the sounds of it, Dean presumes the guy is lying on the floor of the vent. 

“Wow…what a dick.” Dean hears the other man grunt as if in confirmation and Dean chuckles a bit. 

“Also I think I’m stuck.” Dean holds back another laugh for the sake of not embarrassing the other man. 

“Well I think I can help you with that. Where are you stuck?” Dean asks, looking up to try and see anything. He only ends up looking at the guys ass, which Dean discreetly notices is gorgeous. He wouldn’t mind getting a handful of that. 

“In an air vent?” The other man replies and this time Dean does laugh. Quite the literal one he’s guessing.

“No I mean like how are you stuck? Are you caught on something?” Dean’s glad no one else has walked in yet because the sight of a man laughing and staring at a guy’s ass that is sticking out of an air vent is definitely something that might raise a few eyebrows.

“Oh, I uh - I think my shirt is caught on something. But I can’t back track or else I’ll fall out and most likely break something.” The other man says bluntly. Dean looks around and assumes that the man got up there by climbing one of the toilet stalls, which without looking would be quite difficult to get back on top of.

"Well here, I'll hold onto your legs and slowly lower you down while you crawl back. Sound like a plan?" Dean says, reaching his arms up so he can wrap them around the man's shins. 

"Um...okay. Just please don't drop me." Dean huffs. 

"I'm not gonna drop you dude. Seriously let's go." Dean tightens his grip once he feels the man sliding down. It's very slow at first. He can hear the other man muttering under his breath. All the while Dean is trying not to get distracted. 

When he looks up he can see under the man's shirt and good lord those are sinful hipbones. Dean can't stop the thought of his tongue licking its way across them. Then Dean's forearms are under the man's ass and holy fuck does it feel good. His hands are clutching tightly onto the man's muscly thighs that Dean would just love to have wrapped around him. 

And then - and then Dean's face is in the man's crotch and he thinks he might faint. What on earth did he get himself into? Suddenly there are hands on Dean's shoulders, so he lowers the man down and - oh shit. 

Dean doesn't even realise his mouth is hanging slightly open. He's already overwhelmed with the man's figure and now this. The man has the sexiest sex hair Dean has ever seen in his life. His soft, chapped lips look like they were made to be kissed. And his eyes what the actual fuck cause they are the bluest and most beautiful eyes Dean has ever seen.

Dean’s train of thought might be a little different then what it’s usually like due to the beers and shots Jo had supplied him with, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t honest. Finally the other man speaks and it’s not really what Dean expects.

“Oh god. No, no, no, no, no. This can’t be happening.” Dean nearly starts fantasising about his voice which up close sounds like pure sex but he’s taken back by what the man is saying. Dean can smell the alcohol on him too. This date of his must really be a dick.

“Ah...sorry, what - what’s wrong?” Dean asks, eyebrows raised. Its then that he realises he’s still got his arms around the man’s waist. He nearly lets go when he realises the man’s arms are loosely hanging around his shoulders. If he ain’t gonna let go then Dean's definitely not doing it.

“Well, not only did I get stuck in an air vent, but someone found me and that someone happens to be ridiculously attractive and I could not have embarrassed myself more.” The other man looks to the side before his eyes go wide and one of his hands is suddenly clamped over his mouth.

“Oh god I am so so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m just having a bad - ” Dean laughs and the other man’s brow furrow and his head tilts to the side. Yeah, he sure was making Dean uncomfortable but just maybe not in the same way he thinks.

“Were you trying to flirt with me or did that just come out all by itself?” Dean knows that he only said that because he’s slightly drunk and he always has more courage when he’s drunk. But at the moment, Dean can’t care cause now there is a bright red blush spreading across the man’s cheeks. 

“Did you...want me to flirt with you?” He asks, looking up from beneath his eyelashes. And how could Dean possibly resist that? Or resist any of it really.

“I’d say yeah, I kinda do.” Dean replies, a giant grin now plastered on his face.

“Castiel.” 

“Huh.” Dean says raising one eyebrow. He tries not to notice the hand that was clamped over the man’s mouth coming to rest carefully on Dean’s chest.

“My name. It’s Castiel.” 

“Oh right. I’m Dean.” There’s a pause where they both seem to be taking on another in until Castiel’s eyes widen and his hands slip away from Dean.

“My date. Sorry, I - uh need to get back.”

“Do you really want to go back?” Dean asks, his breath ghosting over Castiel’s lips. He feels Cas shiver beneath his hands and can’t help but smile.

“Um...no. I mean that’s why I was trying to get away...in the first place.” Castiel replies, trailing off as he watches Dean lick his lips.

“Ah, fuck it.” Dean says, before leaning in and smashing his lips against Castiel’s. The other man is startled from the sudden impact but he quickly and passionately reciprocates. 

And obviously, because Dean is only slightly drunk, he decides what he’s going to do next. His hands moves from Castiel’s back and down past his ass until he’s grabbing Castiel’s thighs and hauling him up. 

Castiel yelps and squeezes his arms tightly around Dean’s neck. “W - what are you doing?” Castiel asks, and Dean tries his hardest to concentrate while Castiel’s muscly thighs are clenched around him, their bodies flush.

“I think it’s time I got you out of here.” he replies before walking over, knocking the bathroom door open and stepping out into the view of everyone. Dean surges forward and kisses Castiel fiercely, beginning to walk forward through the bar. 

Castiel seems to get the message and enthusiastically kisses back, his soft lips bruising on Dean’s skin. Dean walks slowly, and opens his eyes every few seconds to make sure he isn’t about to run into something.

“Hey!” someone shouts, and Dean feels Cas tense. It must have been the dick date. 

“Don’t worry about him, Cas. I won’t let him touch you.” he whispers against Cas’ lips before leaning forward again and capturing those perfect lips in his own. 

“You’re disgusting, Castiel! Alone for five minutes and you’re already down and dirty with whoever - ” 

The shouting fades as Dean backs out the door and onto the foot path outside. With one last kiss, he sets Cas down on the pavement, although neither of them let go of each other completely.

“So...” Dean starts.

“I just want to let you know that I usually don’t do this.” Cas says his eyes serious.

“Do what? Hook up with some stranger you met in a public bathroom while hanging out of an air vent?” Dean grins. Cas blushes and looks away but Dean can see the tiny small gracing the corner of his lips.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I mean.” Cas replies, chewing his lip.

“Well, in that case, I think we should start over. So how about we get some dinner?” Cas’ eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Don’t you think it’s a little late now, Dean.” he asks, his hands shifting slightly where they rest at the back of his neck.

“Nope. I think it’s just perfect.” Dean says with an amused look in his eye.

“Fine. But as long as you don’t call me rude and disrespectful when I try to leave.” he replies, a smug smile on his face. Dean leans forward until the noses are brushing and Cas’ breath hitches.

“Oh sweetheart, I don’t think you’ll be leaving anytime soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
